As The Years Fly By
by SadFaceLover
Summary: In my second Twilight fanfiction. It is a companion piece to Battling Uphill. After Bella went into remission, what happens between her an Alice? Find out here in my new story, As The Years Fly By.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got a review that stated the person wanted to know what happened in that time gap. I don't know how to go about doing it, but every two chapters is a year. After every two chapters it is another year. Its all I could think about that would help the time gap. Thank you for reading! This is a companion piece to Battling Uphill.**

**I own nothing guys**. **RATED T. Could change per request.**

Year One

Bella sat in the doctor's office after another scan and blood test. Its been a month since her and Alice had talked. However, there was no drive to talk to the beauty. Turns out, the flowers she gave her, had one fake the rest were real. It was rather cliché, but it was cute none the less. Carlisle Cullen came in and sat across from her and handed her a file. Tentatively, she opened the file and read its contents. A smile broke across her face. After she had passed out a week into school, she was taken to the hospital for another round of chemotherapy. It was another few weeks of excruciating pain and fatigue. Finally, as she read it, she knew she would be okay.

"Complete Remission?" she asked with a dazed smile. The good doctor nodded and took her hand in his.

"I am glad for you. Your father is out of town yes?" Bella nodded and explained that there have been murders in Port Angeles and they wanted to have him come and investigate along side the police.

"Why don't you come along and have dinner at our house. It'll be light since we don't want you getting sick." Bella thought about it. She would see Alice, the love of her life.

"Why not? But I don't want to burden you." Carlisle insisted and told her to wait at the front. I'll be an hour before he could get off.

Xxx

"Oh wow, your house is gorgeous Mrs. Cullen." Bella gushed as she entered the foyer. Bella soaked everything in from the wonderful wood work to the décor.

"Thank you Bella, please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." Bella chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I am making spaghetti, would you like to help? Alice is already in the kitchen." Bella followed Esme to their spacious kitchen. It was down right modern with a vintage look. Bella was in awe.

"I thought your foyer was beautiful Esme." She told her.

"I designed the house myself." Bella's head snapped in her direction that she thought for sure would give her whip lash.

"Oh wow, really? Well you have impeccable taste." Alice was stirring the sauce, completely ignoring Bella. That was, until Alice was told to greet their guest. Alice turned around and gazed at Bella.

"Hello Bella, what brings you to our home?" Alice asked with a forced smile. Bella shuffled on her feet, avoiding eye contact with the girl in front of her. Alice was dressed in a yellow sundress that fell just above the knees with white gladiator sandals on. Her hair was in a disarray of spikes. In other words, drop dead beautiful. Alice smile fell. She knew then she broke Bella's heart.

"She is here because her father isn't and she is finally in complete remission. That is great news. It is a celebration Alice." Esme explained. She looked between the two girls and her suspicion was confirmed. Bella was madly in love with Alice and Alice turned the girl down.

"Keep stirring Alice, don't want to burn the sauce." Bella finally raised her eyes and scanned the woman in front of her. A smile crept across her lips before vanishing.

"Bella lets get you acquainted with the house." As they walked into the next room, Bella looked around in complete wonder.

"Thank you for inviting me." She told Esme. Esme put a hand on her shoulder, causing Bella to turn around.

"She will come around Bella. I can tell she loves you." Bella smiled tenderly. The tour continued and was cut short when Alice called them down for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I got a review that stated the person wanted to know what happened in that time gap. I don't know how to go about doing it, but every two chapters is a year. After every two chapters it is another year. Its all I could think about that would help the time gap. Thank you for reading! This is a companion piece to Battling Uphill.**

**I own nothing guys**. **RATED T. Could change per request.**

Year One

After that dinner, Alice made an effort to talk to Bella. Bella was the most sincere person she has ever known. Maybe that is why she is drawn in by Bella. It was finally the end of Senior year and they were at their own graduation. Bella was grinning holding her diploma, hat in the air. Alice smiled as she made her way through the crowd.

When Bella came over for dinner that night, Alice made a promise to herself that she would be with Bella, but the girl hasn't made a move yet.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called. Bella turned and saw Alice. She hugged the girl and spun her around. Alice giggled in her ear and hugged back.

"Congratulations Alice." She whispered as she set her down, not unwrapping her arms around Alice's small waist. Alice continued to have her arms around Bella's neck. They gazed into each other's eyes. Bella couldn't tear away from Alice's caramel eyes. The same with Alice for she couldn't stop staring into Bella's dark eyes. Alice marveled at how beautiful Bella looked.

Not too far away, Rosalie and the family watched as Bella leaned down and pressed her forehead against Alice's. Their eyes closed and smiles crossed their lips.

"Emmett, don't you dare mess up their moment." Rosalie scolded her boyfriend. He physically deflated.

"Alice…" Bella whispered. Alice couldn't take it anymore. She lurched forward and collided their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Bella's eyes opened in shock before returning it with vigor. The gymnasium cheered around them that finally the two girls were kissing. Even a blind person could see the love between them. Bella held the shorter pixie close and pulled away before nuzzling her neck.

"I love you Alice." Alice smiled and kissed Bella's neck. Bella hugged her before crying softly.

"I love you as well, my Bella."

Xxx

Bella was in her apartment she shared with Angela and Leah. They didn't want to live on campus, but they all shared an apartment. The door leading into their apartment was outside like a motel would be. Leah Clearwater was dating Angela Weber and they were so cute together. Angela sat silently reading a book on wolves when Bella finally interrupted Leah.

"Leah, I do miss her, but she is states away at Yale." Alice and her continued to talk, but nothing became official after their kiss. They said they loved each other over the phone and Skype, but they never really said the question. Alice was the love of her life, yet they just kept it at arms length. Charlie supported Bella and Alice.

_I wanna make you smile _

_Whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All i wanna do, is grow old with you_

I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
So, it could be so nice growing old with you,...

Bella dove for her phone and answered the call.

"Hey Alice. Something wrong sweetie?" Bella asked tenderly. Bella knew it was nearing midnight where Alice was. Bella smiled at Alice's voice.

"Its new years Bella. Open your dorm door." Bella had confusion written across her face, but did as she was told.

There standing in the doorway was Alice Cullen. So beautiful with her rosy cheeks, black p-coat, with a white hat that had a ball at the top and a matching scarf. She had on black Ugs with white furry lining and dark blue jeans. Bella swooned.

"Hello." Bella grabbed her in a tight hug. The alarm clock in the room behind her struck midnight and Bella leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy new years." She whispered before kissing her gently. She pulled away and smiled. Alice was cold, but when Bella wrapped her arms around her, the cold was forgotten.

Come in, come in! It's freezing out there!" Bella ushered Alice inside before closing it behind her. Leah's head shot up and she looked at Angela.

"Angie, you never told me that Alice was _hot_." She said. Bella growled and headed to her bedroom down the hallway.

"The bedroom? So soon?" Alice teased. Bella rolled her eyes before sitting on the bed, pulling Alice down to sit on her lap.

"So, what are we?" Bella asked softly, her insecurities coming out.

"What do you mean babe?" Bella's heart fluttered at the term of endearment. She lowered her gaze and Alice finally understood.

"Bella, there is no need to worry." She said leaning in and kissing her cheek. Bella smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"Bella I need to go get my things. They are in the living room." Bella laid back with Alice ontop.

"Don't, rest sweetheart." Bella said as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." Alice said, and laid her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She was so thankful that Bella was alive and never took for granted that heartbeat under her ear. Tears prickled her eyes as she kissed Bella's lips before rolling over on Bella's right side. She curled into her and Bella rolled over, wrapping her strong arms around her. Alice knew they would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. A good friend had died and I was mourning. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging in there wondering what was to happen. Forgive me. **

**Lover xx**

**I own nothing guys**. **RATED T. Could change per request.**

Year Two

Bella sat on the chair by the desk in the corner of the room. She was writing an editorial for the school paper. After a few minutes, she turned around to look at the sleeping figure on the couch. Alice had transferred over to Bella's college and now they were roommates along with two other girls. Alice couldn't stand being in France without Bella by her side, but she had promised to show her around Paris/

"Its impolite to stare Bella." Alice mumbled into the pillow. Bella barked out a laugh and walked over to the girl. She brushed a lock of raven hair from her face so she could see her eyes open. Her eyes were the most beautiful caramel. It ached her heart when she saw them fill with tears.

"What's wrong my love?" Bella asked softly. Bella rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"I miss my family. I had a bad dream that I lost them." They were in New York and far from home. Bella frowned. She did indeed miss Charlie just as much as she missed Esme and Carlisle. All the Cullen siblings stayed in Washington except Alice. Now it was time to return.

"Baby, we could visit them. It is winter break and we haven't sent out the packages yet." Alice looked at Bella. A smile broke across her face as she jumped up and kissed her.

"When will we go?"

"Right now. Go pack!" Bella exclaimed, emphasizing her point with a slap to Alice's behind. Alice yelped and immediately covered her backside and scurried off to go pack.

Xx

Bella was driving this time. She and Alice alternated between them for driving. Bella watched how peaceful her love was and decided to drive the extra hour to get them back home. Alice snored softly and occasionally smacked her lips when she yawned in her sleep. Bella giggled and pulled up in the Cullen driveway. The driveway was gravel and jarred the car slightly. It caused Alice to awaken and glare at Bella after she recognized her surroundings. Being away from home for two years really makes it hard to return because it scares you. Your parents may be mad.

"I was supposed to drive dear." Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. She shut the door and headed to the trunk of the car and unlocked it as Alice stepped out. Alice headed to the door with four packages stacked on top eachother, hiding her small frame.

"Alice I wish you wouldn't take so many boxes love." Alice rolled her molten caramel eyes at Bella and kicked the front door.

Xx

Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Esme when Edsper came in.

"I believe someone is here. Were we expecting?" Jasper asked, holding Edwards hand.

"No, not that I am aware of…Carlisle honey, were you expecting company?" Carlisle shook his head and looked at his wife. Soon there was a fierce bang on the door, almost as if somebody kicked it.

Esme opened the door to see packages but two bickering people behind them.

"What? It's just the front door." A snort came from the second stack.

"Yeah well it's impolite to kick a door dear. Unless you're a cop." Esme recognized the voices and immediately squealed.

"Mom! Emmett come take the boxes." Alice called out into the house. Emmett immediately stood up to take the boxes and smiled at the two girls. They passed the threshold and entered the living room in silence. Rosalie was the first to get up and greet the two.

"Bella, Alice, how nice it is to see you dears." Rosalie hugged Alice then Bella which surprised her since Rose never really liked Bella. Bella was never really sure about Rosalie. She wasn't sure if she could really trust her, but in that moment, she felt safety and love.

"Thanks for taking care of Alice for us." Bella nodded as she pulled away and gave her a squeeze to her shoulder.

"I love Alice…I would gladly take care of her until I die." She whispered as Alice greeted her mother.

"Oh Bella!" Esme gushed. She teased her hair and hugged her softly.

"I am so glad to see that your hair has grown back longer! And its so curly!" Bella chuckled. Carlisle explained why the hair grows out curly after chemo.

"Now now dear we don't need a lesson." Esme chided. She gazed at him lovingly. Bella hoped that when it was ten, twenty, even thirty years down the line. She would be with Alice. And how right she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I probably should have waited to do the Christmas special there, because now I have to do summer. So I decided to make it a flashback! I really do appreciate reviews. **

**Lover xx**

**I own nothing guys**. **RATED T. Could change per request.**

_Italics= flashback_

Year Two

Bella was lying on her bed in the apartment she went to as soon as school was out. She shared it with Angela and Leah. It was spring in the city. Alice was lying by her side fast asleep. Everyone was asleep in the apartment, so there was no television on, no music, and no pans clanking together. It was just so quiet besides the bustling New York streets. In the distance, she could hear the honking of a car horn, and police cruisers. The ceiling fan was spinning at a lazy pace above the bed. It was such a tranquil setting that Bella was left to her thoughts.

_Bella was sitting at her desk in the apartment. Angela and Leah were passed out on the couch, probably drooling all over her hand made pillows. Leah snores so loud. Bella wasn't sure how Angie dealt with it. Sparing a glance at the couch, she saw how. Angela had earplugs in her ears. She could see the little yellow buds sticking out from her ears. That made Bella almost bellow a laugh. Then, she got very somber again. She stared at the blank word document on her computer. She furrowed her brows. Bella stood up and started to pick up the clothes around the apartment. It was dirty and she wanted to clean up. It was almost unbearable in their apartment. She had to wear some short shorts with a spaghetti strapped blue shirt. Even then she was still hot. Bella missed Alice. She looked at the photo that was on her desk. Alice sent a picture copy of her modeling a red sleeveless dress on the beach. That made Bella giggle. With a grin all the way to the mailbox, she checked the mail. There was a letter from France…Alice rarely sent her things. They mostly relayed news through Skype. She eagerly tore open the envelope and a ticket to a fashion show in New York City fell out. She read the letter that came with it. _

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I wanted you to be there when I am modeling on the runway. Its pretty much the students at the Academy doing a quick modeling debut. I begged the headmaster…nah just kidding. She gave me a ticket for someone. She did it for all the girls and I chose you my love. I want to see your face as I strut down the runway. Bella I have missed you so much. I love you. **_

_**Alice**_

_Xx_

_Bella wore a black suit with a red button up blouse, the first two buttons unbuttoned. She handed the man her ticket at the door and he examined it, seeing if it were false. After an ID check, he let her in. Bella sat through possibly twenty girls before she heard Alice Cullen. Her excitement rose. Alice strut her stuff alright. She gave a little twirl and blew a kiss. Bella swooned a bit at that. There were cameras broadcasting this live on national, possibly world wide Television. Bella got a good seat. She was in the front row right in front of the runway. _

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen of the audience, here are all the girls of my Academy. They will greet their guests." Bella's eyes went as wide as saucers as Alice in a yellow spaghetti sundress with white gladiator shoes came bouncing down the steps to greet Bella. Bella would be touching Alice for the first time since last New Years six months ago. She saw Alice looking for her in the throng of people she stopped when she spotted her and walked over. She gazed at Alice when she stopped in front of her. Bella put an arm around her waist and put the other on her cheek. The girl looked up into Bella's deep pensive dark eyes. Bella loved her caramel eyes. They were so expressive. Unknown to them, they attracted the attention of everyone in the room. _

"_I missed you." Alice whispered. Bella smiled minutely. _

"_I haven't gone anywhere. I'm right here." Bella put a hand above Alice's heart. _

"_Your hair. Its getting so long." Bella grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Once their lips met, she kept it chaste. Bella pulled back and pulled Alice as close as possible and put her chin on Alice's tresses. Alice snuggled into Bella's taller frame and sighed. _

"_You smell great." Bella laughed and shook her head._

"_How long are you here for?" Bella asked softly, now registering that they captured the attention of pretty much everyone, including the cameras. Bella's cheeks turned red as a beet._

"_Few days." Bella cleared her throat and pulled back to whisper in her ear. Alice looked around and chuckled lowly. _

"_Great. I can see the headlines now. Lesbian Love at the Runway." Bella laughed and pulled away completely before holding a hand out to Alice._

"_Go get changed and meet me out front. I'll talk to your headmaster if I can take you out to dinner." Alice's smile widened and she scurried off. Bella then gave a glare to the people in the room and they immediately looked away. _

"_Nosey ass people." She muttered softly and headed to the dean of the Academy._

Bella stared at Alice who just woke up. Her eyes were still foggy.

"What were you thinking about?" Bella looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing my love. Just about the past."


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably should have waited to do the Christmas special there, because now I have to do summer. So I decided to make it a flashback! I really do appreciate reviews. **

**Lover xx**

**Warning, strong language used, sexual situations…etc. **

**I own nothing guys**. **RATED T. Could change per request.**

Year Three

"Bella are you fucking kidding me?" Alice hissed. Bella and Alice were currently fighting over something petty again. Bella and Alice have been fighting non-stop for two weeks. Angela and Leah were getting worried that they would break up. Bella slammed the front door. Angela and Leah took that as a cue to leave and practically ran out.

"Alice shut up. Go lounge around somewhere, that's what you do best." Bella pushed passed Alice's short frame and headed to the kitchen.

"I don't lounge around! I work. I am sorry that I work third shift at a shitty little grocery. Is that what you want to hear? I am sorry okay?" Bella popped her beer bottle open.

"Bella you shouldn't drink as much as you have been lately." Alice whispered. For the first time, Alice sounded vulnerable. Bella snorted.

"Why do you give a rat's ass?" Bella rolled her eyes and headed to the couch. She felt Alice place a hand on her forearm. Bella's blazing gaze pierced Alice's.

"Please put the beer down Bella." Bella looked at Alice. The supposed love of her life. She really looked at her. The woman was thinner, there were dark bags under her eyes and she looked sad. Bella almost cracked. Instead she took a swig and sat on the couch.

"I hate fighting Bella." Bella ignored her. That was when Alice stepped in front of her and slapped her hard. Bella's head spun in the direction of the hit. She held her cheek and looked at Alice.

"Listen to me! I don't want you drinking because I almost lost you once before to cancer! Is this how you treat your second chance? I am sorry your dad died Bella. I wish I could be there but you won't let me in dammit! I am sorry. I just don't want you to do something stupid." Alice had tears falling from her closed lashes. Bella was too stunned for words.

"My birth mother was an alcoholic Bella. You know this. My dad was abusive. I didn't get any relief! Then they finally fucking died Bella. Soon Esme and Carlisle adopted me. I was ten. I still have the scars. You know them. You've seen every single one. I can't deal with this again Bella. I-I'm leaving." Bella sat there on the couch as she heard Alice pack. How could she have been so ignorant to the fact of Alice's past? The front door opening and closed knocked her from her trance. She stood up and ran to the door just as the cab pulled away. Bella stood out in the street watching as the tail lights slowly faded. Bella called her cell phone. It rang once before Bella heard the voicemail.

"Alice, please come back. I am so sorry. Please baby, come home. I…I'll do anything." Bella tried again with the same result. She headed inside and laid on the bed. It smelled of Alice. Bella didn't realize she was sobbing until her throat went sore and her tears dried up.

Xx

Alice had ten voice messages and probably three times that many text messages. She broke down at the last voice message. Alice was in the motel just outside New York.

"_Alice. I know you get these. I am so sorry. I..I threw out all the alcohol. I have been sober for two weeks. I miss you. I need you in my arms. Your scent is leaving the bed. Once its gone I feel like you will be gone forever. Please come home. I can't lose someone I love again. I need you here with me. Its where you and I are destined to be. Come home. Please. I…" _There was a choked sob. _"Can't go on much longer. I won't commit suicide but…I'm lost. I don't know what to do."_

Alice hung up the voicemail after that. Bella sounded so broken. She looked down and saw she got another call. It was Angela.

"Hello?"

"Alice. God Bella's a wreck. What she did was stupid, but you leaving was stupid too. She needs you." Alice looked at her shoes.

"How is she?" Alice asked Angela.

"She…she's bad Ali. She won't eat much. She doesn't sleep. She almost fell asleep driving. She's lost so much weight. It's a shell of who she was. You two may have fought, but listen, she loves you. That is without question."

Xx

Bella slowly got out of bed to answer the door. Angela and Leah were both gone. They went to the spa. Of course they asked Bella, but the girl refused.

"Bella…" Alice breathed once she answered the door. Alice had her bags and was back. Bella was stunned. She expected her to never come back.

"I'm sorry." Bella croaked. Alice dropped her bags in the doorway and enveloped her in a hug.

"Baby, don't ever be sorry for mourning. Just promise me you won't drink unless its social." Bella nodded.

"I'll do anything you want. As long as you stay with me." Alice kissed her softly and backed her up into the bedroom just off the front doorway.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Showing you how much I love you." Bella kissed her back hungrily. Alice pulled away and pushed her down on the bed.

"This is about you not me." Alice pulled Bella's shirt over top her head and kissed each inch that was revealed. She dipped her tongue into Bella's navel and kissed it before pulling her sweats down. Alice noted the girl was going commando. It caused Alice to giggle against her stomach. She kissed Bella slowly. She slid her fingers into her slick heat and Bella began to rock against the fingers invading her. Alice made eye contact with her and didn't dare break it. She wanted to see Bella unravel.

"Let go." Bella came with a silent cry and gripped Alice's shoulders.

"That was…" Bella breathed.

"Amazing." Alice whispered. They giggled and held onto eachother. Alice waited for her to calm down and licked her ear lob.

"Too sensitive Alice." Alice chuckled and relaxed against her.

"I love you Bella." Bella smiled softly and nuzzled Alice's neck. She didn't have to say it. Alice already knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew, I did two…three chapters yesterday? Not sure hahaha! Anywaaaay! It's nice to do just a warm up. I haven't been publishing good chapters lately and I hope I did better this time around. Bella is now finishing up her final years of college as Alice obviously is studying fashion and doing an internship at a fashion designer's warehouse. I thought of this fluffy little idea and couldn't resist its cuteness. For once, this is in Alice's point of view. I figured I should show her side of things. What will happen eh?**

Year Three

Alice stared at her ID that had her full name on display. She hated her full name. Despite who the Brandon's were she wanted to have some part of them because of her sister. She does stay in contact with the blonde girl. She and Cynthia were literally opposites. Both personality and looks. Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen. She loathed the name and couldn't wait to be a Swan one day.

Mary Alice Swan. What a lovely ring to it.

"Alice dear, it's almost time for us to leave." Bella called from the doorway. They bid farewell to Angela and Leah who were making out on the couch. Bella rolled her eyes and placed one hand over Alice's eyes mockingly and lead her out the door. Alice sat peering out the window. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Bella speak her name. she jumped when Bella placed a feminine hand on her forearm and rub circles with her thumb.

"Alice what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Alice looked over to her. She looked at her profile and smiled lovingly. This was the woman she wants to be her wife. She wants her to be her everything. Bella looked at her from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Bella smirked.

"Bella…" Alice began. Bella stiffened slightly, pulling her hand away. Alice grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. "I love you Bella. I would like to think you know this." Bella nodded and gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"I was just thinking about…marriage. It's legal in New York." Bella froze. She slammed on the brakes and looked bewildered at her.

"What? Alice that is a big commitment and-" some jackass decided to honk and Alice flipped him the bird.

"Fucker…" Alice mumbled. "Bella I know it is a big commitment. We have been together for three years. I was just thinking about who would take whose name." Alice finished. Bella was silent for a few minutes as they continued at a leisurely pace down the road to Alice's internship.

"You would take mine of course." Bella stated matter of factly. Alice looked at her with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Bella went silent again and Alice sighed softly.

"Because it's quite obvious that I am the man of this relationship." Alice snorted and squeezed Bella's hand.

"You wish you were the man. You're _so _whipped." Bella made a disbelieving noise and shook her head.

"I believe last night, I was definitely the man." Bella stated smugly. Alice snorted and shook her head.

"I love you Alice. You know this right?" Bella smiled when Alice leaned over the center consol to give her cheek a kiss.

"Oh of course I know." She giggled pleasantly.

"Now, if James is bothering you, you know what to do with the recorder. Make sure you call me okay?" James was the man Alice was assigned to. He got a little handsy one day and now he bothers her still.

"Yes Bella."

No words were spoken the rest of the trip to the internship. Alice smiled and went to get out but Bella stopped her.

"The real reason I want you to take my name is because I would be honored to call you a Swan." She stated, looking directly into Alice's caramel eyes.

"I love you." They gave eachother a quick kiss and departed. While driving, Bella looked at her phone, and picked it up.

"Esme, yes this is Bella. Oh it's nice to hear from you too. I have a question…I need a ring. Her grandmother's ring? Esme I couldn't possibly…yes ma'am. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my, I am happy with the turn out of the story. I may have not been the best writer in the past, but I am getting much better. I love the reviews I get and they make my day worth while. If you read Battling Uphill, you know how the proposal went down, if not, just skip to the ending and you can read it there. Thanks. I love you guys!**

**Loverxx**

Year Four

I looked at thee loving couple at the altar. They decided to have a beach wedding on the harbor in Washington. I was so excited that I was invited and a bridesmaid. Emmett was the Bestman and Rosalie was the Maid of Honor. The colors they chose were very classy. It was baby blue and white. I was next to Cynthia, Alice's biological sister. Despite what Alice says, I think they resemble one another in more than one way. Yeah, Cynthia was tall and blonde, but she had the same eyes as Alice, color and shape, and the same smile. The noses were the same but different sizes. Almost all the Cullen men were on Bella's side while the girls were on Alice's. I looked at Leah, and she smiled at me lovingly. We weren't far off from where Bella and Alice are at now.

The pastor, comical man he was. Always had a sense of humor.

"Isabella Swan, do you take Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife?" Bella didn't waver as she said those two words.

"Mary- Oh never mind Alice." That caused a few chuckles from the crowd, "Do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?" Alice chirped her response and smiled the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen from Alice.

"I now pronounce you Wife and wife. You may, uh kiss eachother." He said with a smile.

Again, another round of laughter soon turned into cheers as they shared a gentle peck. Bella's eyes sparkled. It was always painful to see the girl pine after Alice in high school but she was with her now and fate was funny. It makes people do odd things.

The reception was in the open shelter near the docks. It was so big in there. There were white lights hanging from the rafters and glitter on every table, no doubt per request by Alice Swan.

"Dance with me." Alice requested me. She materialized out of nowhere. I jumped slightly.

"Of course Mrs. Swan." I teased, holding out a hand. We made it to the dancefloor and slowly swayed in a waltz. I saw Bella talking with her mother and Leah. She did a double take at us and smiled. Her dress matched Alices. It hung off the shoulders and had lace sleeves. It was short in the front showing off her spectacular legs and long in the back with a small train. Only difference was Alice's was crisp white, while Bella's dress was cream colored. It gave her slightly tanned skin that necessary pop and made Alice look at her with lust.

"What are you thinking about Alice?" Alice's cheeks reddened.

"Just our honeymoon." I chuckled and twirled her before bringing her back into my body.

"Well, you are definitely one lucky woman. Bella is amazing." Bella looked over and smiled before continuing with nursing her champagne. "However, she may be a little lonely." I whispered before dropping my hands and backing up…right into Leah.

"Dance with me sweetie." Alice was already half way to Bella when I turned around.

"They finally tied the knot didn't they?" Leah stated lovingly. Leah dipped me down and a smirk curved her luxurious lips.

"Yeah they did." I said when she brought me back up. She then wrapped her arms around me tightly and swayed her hips with mine. I rested my head on her chest. She was so much taller than us at a whopping six foot one. I smiled and sighed.

"When will it be our turn Ang?" I looked up at her face. She was staring straight ahead as if afraid to look me in the eye.

"Whenever you want to. Honestly, I am waiting for you to propose." I stated. Before I knew it, she was kissing me passionately on the dance floor. She pulled back and dragged me over to Alice and Bella.

"I love you guys. Thanks for coming."

"There is no place I would rather be than at your wedding Alice." Alice smiled and kissed Leah on the cheek, then me. Bella squeezed our hands gratefully and smiled.

"I love you." Bella whispered to her.

"Forever and Always."


End file.
